


Begin again, and again and again

by mociamo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mociamo/pseuds/mociamo
Summary: 金道英躺在床上的时候总结过，他们好的时候很好，坏的时候很坏。好的时候就像不想动的时候郑在玹帮你把还剩百分之二电量的手机充上电了，坏的时候就是郑在玹把充电器拿走了。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 3





	Begin again, and again and again

金道英躺在床上的时候总结过，他们好的时候很好，坏的时候很坏。

好的时候就像不想动的时候郑在玹帮你把还剩百分之二电量的手机充上电了，坏的时候就是郑在玹把充电器拿走了。

  
事情发展到一定阶段，金道英在空空荡荡的排练室里唱歌的时候也能想起生活中一些和他有关的细节。合照的时候郑在玹习以为常地搭上他的肩膀，他短暂体会到那种温度。

金道英在镜子里看见自己，是手里握着话筒的样子。音乐继续播放没有停歇，他应该顺着旋律继续歌唱，但是他没有。

他很快明白自己不该分心。因为镜子里面有他握着话筒准备歌唱的样子。灯光明晃晃的，没有地方可以躲藏。排练室里的镜子正是为了你能清晰地看到自己而设立的，金道英清晰地看见自己。

然而把不相关的念头抛在脑后之前——他还是忍不住去想，这个阶段是什么地步，这件事情又是什么事情呢？没有应答，他把自己绕进一种模糊的危险里。

早些时候金道英是单方面固执地坚持着哥哥弟弟的关系的那个人。他有一个哥哥，郑在玹没有兄弟姐妹。他学哥哥的样子对待弟弟，以为自己一视同仁。

犯了错误得到更正是应该的，不管是谁金道英觉得有必要讲出来，自己犯了错也毫不掩饰地接下来。他不害怕争执，相信一切问题可以得到解决。况且以前在家他和哥哥都是感性的人，就算闹别扭，只要有一个人流露出伤心的表情，另一个人会马上软化。但金道英没有意识到自己很少在郑在玹面前轻易流露出那种表情。

有时候去安慰别人，到了郑在玹他忽然强硬起来，说的则是——在玹啊有时候可以忍一忍吗？表现出来委屈很多时候也没有作用的，大家都要这么经历着。由于是私下的谈话，这种差别并不明显，但当事人总是知道。

“为什么道英哥总是这样，”郑在玹叹了口气，抬眼看他，“总是要跟我说这样子的话呢？”

重点放在“我”，还是放在“这样子的话”？金道英被问住，张开嘴想要说话但是没说出来。

郑在玹看着他，刘海遮住一部分眼睛。金道英想帮他拨开一点，但伸手之前忽然心里咯噔咯噔。训练室的镜子又出现了，心思一览无余。啊，难道他是预知了自己的私心、而提前攻击自己，强迫扭转自己去另外一个极端。

可是有没有矫枉过正呢？因为他所说的话当然不能算是非常悦耳的话。两个人年龄没有差很远，是他硬着头皮一定要这么做，以为这份坚硬胜过软弱。

一般也就到此为止，人已经不算小了该学会点到即止。但郑在玹习惯对他表现不满，刺刺的还以为都扎在海绵上。

“可是哥也常常流露出很委屈的样子吧，是为了什么呢，难道不也是想获得别人的可怜和照顾吗？”

“我没有。”金道英很快地说。

郑在玹也很快地回击：“可是我看到过。”

金道英静止了好一阵，看着郑在玹看着自己，不近不远的。他开口问他，那既然这样，在玹会可怜和照顾我吗？

他们不是没有过和解和齐心的时刻。很多次从黑暗进入大楼，进入电梯，灯光都显得过于亮与白。工作很累，练习很累，筋疲力尽的时候不想要更多的追究了。有些道理金道英觉得自己明白，但其实很多事情他只是必须假定自己明白。他揉揉眼睛，逐渐适应了光线。电梯上行，通风口有呼呼的风声。他叹了口气，郑在玹会和他说，没关系我会一起努力长大。

出道前有一天夜里两个人溜出门闲逛，走一条很长的上坡。斜坡周围没有路灯黑漆漆一片，路灯在坡顶，明晃晃的像是新装上去。金道英走到一半有点气喘，停下来说，走慢一点吧。

郑在玹确实走得稍微快一些，停下来回头看他。金道英弯下腰歇了几秒钟，似乎是调整了一下呼吸，又马上抬起头，说走吧。

郑在玹说，哥这样以后该怎么办啊。

金道英说，以后会越来越强壮的。

郑在玹走过去拉起他的手，说那就走慢一点吧。

金道英以为他不会等他，因为他们刚刚吵完一架，有时候郑在玹生闷气就会一个往前一个劲地走，不等他也不理他。他有点愣住，郑在玹说干嘛啊，走吧。

他们一前一后手拉着手往坡顶的光亮处走去。入夜了周围很安静，郑在玹忽然问，哥，为什么我们晚上要跑到这里来。金道英笑说，也要问你吧，随便走走就到这里了。首尔好吗，你觉得？郑在玹问，没用敬语，过了一会儿又自顾自地说，以后的路会走成什么样子呢？金道英看着他，又看看眼前的路。他们离最高处只差几步了，他呼吸缓过来，往前走快了一点，两个人并肩，还是牵着手。

一直往前走，我们就能知道了。金道英盯着前方这么说，手指悄悄攥紧。他们就一起站在光底下。

而往四周看去，首尔的灯火也出现在眼前，一时间好像翻过山见到大海。

当时盼望着往前走着，后来真的和大家一起走得很远了，比以前要远得远得多，金道英知道自己在坚定地往前走，却有时想要回头。

郑在玹确实很努力地长大了，以至于不再把金道英当成哥哥来看待。可是那接下来他该怎么表达自己的亲近，他其实一直没有找到很好的答案。

相比起来他没有那么意识得到自己在做什么，直觉对他而言更为贵重。只是看着金道英的反应，有时候会感到受伤。他常常想念未成年时期的金道英，最初他视他为全然的大人形象。当时他们还只会闹别扭，他还不懂什么是真正的受伤。

郑在玹现在明白了一种钝钝的痛感。他明白长大需要时间，而在这段时间里有很多进退两难的情形。昨日的自己是藏起来还是干脆抛掉，只能凭着直觉。神奇的是凭着直觉他总能抓住金道英的弱点。

从未成年人成长为成年人的这些年里，亲密无间的时候有很多，强装无事发生的时候也有很多。暴露在镜头底下的时间变得越来越长，一切都不再是做好准备的展示、但又必须是做好准备的展示。大家说不如顺其自然。

但金道英因此常常避开回看一些视频，他怕看到自己的表情。大家会围在一起看以前的视频一起讨论。这个时候他只好强迫自己睁大眼睛紧紧盯着其他人，勉强安心下来。他不想承认他也怕看到郑在玹的表情。

郑在玹慢慢长大，变得越来越不可击破。他的笑容有时候让金道英感到透支，竟然变成需要招架的事情。以前不是这样的，但他分辨不出以前和现在分界线在哪里，也分辨不出究竟是笑容里藏的东西更多还是他自己变得越来越神经质。

是太累了，或者有别的理由，金道英曾经在很不适当的时刻脱口而出：“其实在玹每次这样笑的时候我都分不清是不是真心。”

郑在玹不笑了，慢慢收敛起来，表情冷冷的，过了一会儿才叹了口气好像示弱一般地说，“道英哥每次说这种话的时候都在伤我的心啊。”

金道英知道自己说错话，但是面对郑在玹，在说假话、错话、和不说话中间让他再选，他也只会选错话。也许再长大一点他乐意接受沉默，但现在还不行。他迫切地想知道一些什么，哪怕需要错话的代价。

郑在玹说：“我希望哥以后能多多相信我。心是真的，属于哥的那部分也在里面的。”

金道英不知道那块地方在哪里、里面有什么东西。因为在他印象里他们两个最真心实意的时候好像往往在吵架。他善于讲道理与辩论，在争吵中也总是说不出话。郑在玹说他，表面上好像很懂事很大方，其实只是喜欢多管闲事的小孩。金道英说他才是耍小孩子脾气、假扮大人的那个，想长大正是因为很难长大。

第一反应虽然都是很受伤，都不想承认那一瞬间真的有被狠狠打击到，但也有说得对的可能。也许两个人其实就都是这样的。

他们吵完架之后沉默地坐在一个沙发上，中间连靠枕都没有，挪动一下就能碰到。比起安慰式的触碰他们总是先去拼尽力气互相攻击，仿佛只有这一个办法。

郑在玹说金道英在装傻，而且他知道自己总在装傻。房间里有空调吹风的声响，他们之间隔着的那段距离开始大声询问，这到底是一种什么样子的关系，需要这样攻击防守、却不肯分开的力气。金道英心想看起来郑在玹比他先找到答案……或许还是他从一开始就拒绝了这样的答案呢。

郑在玹忽然对他说，“哥，其实依赖不是什么不好的事情。”

他们在酒店房间里，郑在玹收拾行李，又抬起头来说：“我是说我们两个人之间。”金道英刚下飞机很累，眼睛快要睁不开，这个时候还没有反应过来，什么？他有点疑惑。

“依赖我不是什么不好的事情。”郑在玹重复，又说，“就像以前，我那样依赖哥一样。”

金道英点点头。

“但是我慢慢不需要依赖你了……可以一个人做好很多事情，”郑在玹转过身去，背对着金道英折衣服，“这样是不是挺好的？在你的眼里。你其实也是希望我长大的，你不喜欢孩子气的人打乱你的计划。”

金道英坐在床上看着地毯上的花纹，眨了眨眼，“我的意见有那么重要吗？”

郑在玹发出笑声，金道英扭头去看站着的他，略微有些仰视的视角。哥，郑在玹罕见认真地叫他，哥。

你怎么问得出这种话啊？他说，说完又笑了。

金道英说我好累啊，意思是明天再说吧。他躺倒在床单上，手背搭在眼睛上。郑在玹又想笑，但是表情一点点收拢。反正金道英也看不见，他想。郑在玹继续叠衣服，从上衣到裤子到袜子鞋子。过了很久，直到他蹲下来准备把化妆品都拿出来摆好，金道英开口说，我哪里希望你长大了。

郑在玹想自己真的很在乎，自己是不是全世界会在暗地里最在乎的人了。他听见这句话，就忽然觉得这份在乎好像没有被扔掉。郑在玹走过去抱住金道英，他们热热的身体贴在一起。耳朵后面有一天结尾残留的香水味，像极了一种纯真的支持，像很久以前。尽管他和郑在玹已经不再适应很久以前。他不敢睁开眼睛，接吻的时候金道英脑海里想的是为什么。郑在玹用手捧住他的脸——他想为什么明明并不珍惜我却要这样子地亲近我呢？

但如果有关为什么的问题，他首先要问自己，为什么明明不敢拉近距离，却还要将他抓得更紧呢？

“关心人对哥来说是最自然的事情了，但好像不怎么相信罗曼蒂克的爱。”接完吻之后郑在玹和他并排躺在床上问，“为什么呢？”

为什么呢？他好像真的在好奇。而金道英感到总是被这样逼问着，察觉很多东西近在咫尺。相信情人节，相信玫瑰花，相信运动分泌多巴胺能使人快乐，相信镜头前面的哈哈大笑和心形的肢体动作，相信每一个拥抱每一句我爱你……

金道英无法问自己，到底能不能学会这些事情。而学不会又会怎么样，是不是就要永远这样彼此僵持下去。他只是感到危险，这不是什么好感觉。

床头天花板有一盏小射灯，光线照下来把他们包围了。金道英感觉正在逐渐丧失力气。感情收不回去了，他被围困得好辛苦。郑在玹的蓝牙音响若无其事地还在播放音乐，听起来很有情调，但就像淋冷雨的浪漫。金道英需要雨伞。

这只是一瞬间的事情。金道英说，好像还想挽救什么。但他停住了，后面的话说不出口。

郑在玹反而对着他笑，又一次抱住他，凑上前，说哥我喜欢你。

是的金道英快要看见自己承认一切的样子了。他快要看清楚这样一种关系，包含用力、固执、限制。他快要放任自己触及交错警戒线之内的所有可以将他击破的柔软情绪。

因为在最最疲惫的时刻里，郑在玹没有松开手，而金道英也没有逃开的欲望，反而明白在最坏最危险将要被伤害透的时候里，当然也学会爱了。

时钟滴滴答答地走动，金道英清晰地看着自己一步一步往前。他走出训练室，灯熄灭在背后，黑暗和镜子都在背后。

道英哥，郑在玹也在背后叫他。

他忽然又这样毫不遮掩毫无保留地叫他，除了声音不一样了，语调和那种黏黏的感觉都几乎是过去的复刻。

为什么要这样喊我，金道英想转过头干巴巴地这样发问，像被侵犯了领土的小动物一样，至少在郑在玹眼里是这样，龇牙咧嘴露出无害的圆圆牙齿。金道英想问，你不是不再像以前那样依赖我了吗？就好像之前他不明白为什么爱里不包含珍惜。但这些他从来没说出口，正如很多东西被他拦在半路。

郑在玹这个时候又在背后喊了一声，道英哥。

他慢慢走过来了。金道英想起他们还没出道的日子，郑在玹还会这样叫着他，急忙忙地走过来跟他说一些其实很无关紧要的事情。金道英有时候也会无意识地急忙忙，不过是为了离开原地、投向他心中的安全地带。他们两个吵起架来是焦急的，总想要说出什么、证明什么，怕说得不对也怕对方听不见。但郑在玹在成长，他变得知道什么可以慢下来了，他明白很多事情会向他而来，他不用急匆匆地去抓。金道英还是常常走错步子。

金东营，郑在玹喊了一声，声音很近。他走过来，还伸长手臂过来搭在他肩膀上，很放松的样子。

为什么呢，金道英转头看见郑在玹卸完妆戴上眼镜的样子，叹了口气。他往后仰，闭上眼睛，头靠在郑在玹肩膀上，过了好久说了一句，好饿啊。

他们决定吃拉面。

郑在玹煮着拉面说，应该和我去坐摩天轮。

锅里冒出很多热气，金道英把所有准备好的佐料都丢进去，说，那我们是不是一句话也不会说。郑在玹说，如果是为了放送会说的吧。金道英说，我和泰容哥当时也没说什么。

“我和泰容哥不一样，”他意有所指，还是要知道答案，眼睛在糊了雾气的眼镜背后弯了起来，“那和我在摩天轮上，会说什么呢？”

郑在玹看过去，金道英也转头看他，自然地说，“会说我爱你吧。”

他说完看见郑在玹有点呆的表情想要大笑，但没有。他低下头来掀起盖子，赞叹拉面好香，蒸汽全都一下子冒了出来。他们之间变得雾蒙蒙的，模糊之间郑在玹低下头来抱住他，软软的头发也伸进他的宽大的领口里，让他又痒又痛。

他和郑在玹坏的时候很坏，谁也不会让哪怕半步。但好的时候竟然也很好，都愿意舍弃掉自己的一部分东西，天生的浪漫热情也好，总是优先的尊严也好。

这样好好坏坏反反复复起来，每一次每一天，尽头都连向起点。在虚弱之中两个人反而越拉越紧。而总是重新开始、总是重新开始，仿佛可以就这样一直下去……尽管没有人在期盼永远。

可是真的是没办法的事情。讨厌和喜欢都控制不住。不会因为讨厌了而不喜欢，也不会因为喜欢了而不讨厌。不会因为成人规则里写明白了不能当真、就因此不去当真。永远还是要较劲、要互相拆穿，用破了洞的心面对破了洞的心——也许这样就觉得安全地紧紧抓住了彼此吧。


End file.
